I Haven't Lost Everything
by Daniel McCarthy
Summary: I have rage. I have hate. Taran Cousland had a comfortable life, until treachery changed him and his life forever.
1. The Easy Life

A first chapter of what I hope to be a long story. It takes place in the Dragon Age universe and requires a basic knowledge of the setting to be understood. It is the human noble origin, male.

Taran Cousland was born into privilege and training few could ever dream of. His father, Bryce, Teyrn of Highever had power second only to the king and matched only by Logain Mac Tir, Teyrn of Gwaren. He was a well-trained but inexperienced scout with a mischievous side; he had picked the lock to the family treasury at the age of 12 and was found admiring the sets of armor from the conflict with the Orlesians.

Taran nonchalantly walked into the main foyer of the castle he had always called his home. Standing before him were 2 very familiar men and one he did not recognize.

"Ahh, here is my youngest now, Rendon." Bryce called out.

"You sent for me, rather, why did you send for me?" Taran said in his usual, casual manner.

"Not that I stand on principle too often, but we have an honored guest." His father said gesturing towards the third man who had approached, "This is the Grey Warden Duncan. Aldous did teach you about their order, right pup?"

"Yes he did, more or less he said it's your job to kill darkspawn. And that you are exceedingly good at it."

"Hmh, that we are, though I must say it is one thing I wish I had less practice in." Duncan replied with a little chuckle. Taran was glad to see his house guest had some sort of sense of humor.

"So, what would bring a Grey Warden here?" Taran said while pushing his unkempt, dark brown hair from his hazel eyes, dancing in the fire light.

"I am here to test Ser Gilmore, though I find myself considering you as a candidate as well."

"Duncan, I am already committing myself, my soldiers, and one of my sons to this war effort, I would prefer to ensure the safety of some of my family…though should you invoke the right of conscription, I will comply." Bryce interjected firmly but politely.

"No need to worry, while we need recruits, we have not reached the point where we will take them by force. I will retire to my quarters, farewell." With that, Duncan left the room.

"Bryce, my forces will be – delayed for a time. I am afraid you must send your soldiers on ahead with your other son." Arl Howe said after their guest had left.

"Pup, go tell your brother to take the army and go on ahead without me."

"Yes sir!" Taran said with mock enthusiasm and marched out of the room. He had already had the discussion with his parents about his being left behind while the army marched south to fight the growing darkspawn incursion. Any of his reasons for going were met with a staunch "No". He felt like they didn't trust him, or otherwise still considered him a child. While he was still prone to mischief, though this was largely through words and jokes as did his brother and father, this did not mean he wasn't intelligent and skilled enough to navigate a battlefield and they even knew that. Well, it did him no good to walk around pondering rationale he couldn't understand.

"Oh, good thing I found you. Your mother said that your hound is bugging Nan and she threatened to leave. We both know he'll only listen to you, anyone else might lose a hand." Said Ser Gilmore, slightly out of breath

They went and retrieved the hound which stopped Nan's incessant shrieking that echoed through the mostly empty castle; most of the soldiers were in the barracks waiting for the orders to march. Taran saw his mother in a small alcove talking with Lady Landra, a noble woman with a drinking habit, Dairren, a knight with whom Taran had been childhood friends, and a fair-haired elven girl with piercing light blue eyes.

"I see you have that troublemaking hound in hand. I trust Nan is back to work?" said Eleanor, Taran's noble, and independent mother.

"Yes, she's back to cooking as we speak. It's not like she would ever really leave."

"You remember Lady Landra, right Taran?"

"Ahh, yes, the lady who enjoys drinking too much and flirting with younger men, how could I forget?" Replied Taran candidly.

"I was hoping you would forget that like I did. Surely you remember Dairren as well?" the noblewoman replied, slightly embarrassed and trying to change the subject.

"Of course I do. It has been a few years, but I never forget a childhood friend."

"Last I remember we got into a wrestling match and you nearly broke my arm."

Turning his attention to the elf, Taran said while pushing his long hair out of his eyes "And who is this lovely lady?" The woman blushed and looked away

"Do say something Iona!" Landra responded

"Thank you, my lord, you flatter me." Iona breathed, still blushing.

"I daresay, they have taken quite a liking to each other, wouldn't you Eleanor?"

"Well, no wedding bells yet Landra. He doesn't take well to being set up either." The Teyrna replied, knowing all too well what her son might have planned.

"I think I will head to the guest room and unpack. I will see you at dinner Eleanor." Landra interjected and she began walking down the hall.

"I think I will head to the study." Dairren replied.

"I believe I will head there too." Iona tagged along.

After everyone had left and just Taran, his mother, and the mabari Aeron, the teyrna decided to speak, "Taran, where are you headed?"

"Right this second? Probably the study, eventually I need to find Fergus and tell him to march tonight without father."

"No doubt to speak more to that Iona girl." Eleanor predicted while rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "You are not thinking you can escape with the army, right?"

"We have already argued it. Father is hard enough to convince and I didn't win there, how could I possibly convince you?" Taran replied, knowing flattery would get him exactly nowhere. Truth is if he wanted to he probably could sneak out but to go unrecognized in the army would be very hard without being in full plate; Taran _**hated**_ full plate.

"Does it never cease with you. An answer for everything, I swear." Eleanor said exasperated, "Fergus is in his room with his family." She suddenly became almost tearful, "We love you, dear, we just want to keep you safe for a little while longer."

"I love you too." He gave her a quick hug turned and walked away, turned right and headed straight for the study. Taran loved to joke, but his mother was being too sincere for him to desecrate the moment. He didn't like what they were doing, forbidding him from going to fight, but he understood why they did it. Taran headed into the study past his old school teacher Aldous who was lecturing two very bored young squires. Typically he would've enjoyed pestering the old man but his business was more…important.

Taran, with mock ignorance, "Ah, fancy finding you here Iona, I was hoping we could continue our, ahem, conversation." With an excess of politeness, "Would you be amenable to that?"

Iona replied almost too quickly, too eagerly, "Yes my lord. I would like that."

"Please, call me Taran. I have not seen many elven ladies-in-waiting." Taran wondered aloud.

"I am the only one I know of, my lo—Taran."

"Perhaps this conversation would go better if we were alone, and there was a change of scenery, perhaps the crisp dark of night?" Taran suggested through innuendo, eyes glittering bright with a slight smirk.

Iona smiled and blushed a bit, "I would like that. I will come to your room after everyone else has gone to bed. Would you be—amenable to that?"

"I'll see you tonight.

Taran, at last, headed to his brother's room. He walked in on a lovely family scene which was entirely too sappy.

Fergus, his brother, reassured his wife, "Dry your eyes my love and wish me well."

"Get a room." Taran replied, fully knowing the irony of saying this while in their room.

"When you have a woman in your life you might understand." Fergus postulated

"What? Like I haven't attracted my share of girls Fergus?" Taran replied with false defensiveness. While Oriana's, Fergus' antivan wife, went wide with shock that he would say something like that in front of a child.

"I mean a real woman, not a turn in the straw." Fergus smiled

"Will you two watch your language?" Oriana pleaded gesturing at Oren, her son.

Oren replied slowly as a child who hasn't quite mastered speech, "So you like to play in the stables too?"

"If I find you clothes full of hay, I'll send you off to Mother Maliol." Oriana chastised.

Taran, with comedic overreaction, "Ahhh, A fate worse than death." Taran had never agreed with the Chantry on essentially anything, especially when he knew they were prone to abuses of their power, especially the templars. "Well, enough jokes brother. Howe's men are delayed, so father wants you to march ahead tonight."

"What, are they crawling here?" Fergus joked, "Well, I should be off my love, so many darkspawn to kill, so little time." As he finished, the Teyrn and Teyrna both walked in.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Bryce asked with a light disposition.

"May the maker watch over you, Fergus." Eleanor added

"A shield would _actually_ help." Taran replied sarcastically.

"May the maker bring home our fathers, sons, and husbands." Oriana prayed

"And get some ale and wenches…for the men, of course." Fergus joked

"Fergus, does it never end with you? Even in front of you mother." Oriana exclaimed.

"Wats, a wench? Issat what you pull on ta get the bucket outta the well?" Oren interjected, youthfully ignorant

"A wench is a woman who serves ale in a tavern…or a woman who drinks too much ale." Bryce explained, continuing the string of jokes.

"Maker's breath, Oriana is right; it really never does end with you, all of you." Eleanor said exasperated.

"Hehe, I'll miss you dear mother. You will take care of her, Taran?" Fergus asked

"Like she needs protecting. Mother has always handled herself, who will protect me from her?" Taran replied, beginning the joking once again.

"Too true brother. They should send her to Ostagar. She would shame those darkspawn back to their holes." Fergus said lightly

"I'm glad you take this so lightly." The Teyrna replied

Bryce said, through a few chuckles, "Enough, enough. Pup, you should head to bed. You have a long day ahead of you."

Taran obliged and headed to his room. A few hours later he heard a knock on the door and he woke up with a smile.


	2. Losing almost Everything

AN: Chapter 2 is the first real action sequence. Combat will be a focus; the gore will be there that you see in game. Reviews are welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon age or any of their characters.

Taran woke to a rather large dog barking and a rather pretty girl getting out of his bed.

"Can you do anything to quiet him?" The mostly naked Iona requested.

Still groggy, Taran groaned, "Just throw him into the hallway."

"I think someone is outside. I'm going to see what the fuss is about." Iona said as she walked towards the door. The next sounds Taran heard jerked him into full consciousness. The door splintered off its hinges; Iona made a small scream, followed by a thud and a disquieting gurgling sound. Taran jumped out of his bed as Aeron rushed the archer that had shot Iona. The animal had an innate sense that the archer was a greater threat. Taran was unarmed and unarmored, but he was fast, falling back on his extensive military training and sparring experience. The unknown enemy soldier tried to strike with an over the top blow. Taran side stepped it and moved in to the soldier's sword side, grabbed his hand and put his enemy into an arm bar. He broke the man's arm, who gave out a yell as he dropped his sword. Taran picked it up and killed the man with a stab through his back as he lay on the ground. Aeron had pinned the archer down and ripped out his throat.

Two more men were banging on the door to Taran's parent's room. Their banging had covered the sounds of battle that they had made. Taran silently hushed Aeron, picked up the dagger the archer had, and stabbed both of the men in the back through their hearts. Taran was remembering one of his lessons; in a fight to the death, there is no such thing as "fair".

Taran pounded on the door and shouted, "Mother, Father! What's going on here?" The door opened and revealed Eleanor dressed in a set of leather armor. Taran was still only in his underwear.

"Taran!" Said a relieved Eleanor, "Did you see their shields? These are Howe's men!"

"He's betrayed us! Mother, there is a battle going on downstairs, we need to find father." Taran replied through fear and anger.

They all left after Taran hastily put on a set of leather armor that was in his Father's trunk. Eleanor had wanted to check on Oriana and Oren so they went there first. Taran opened the door and saw the guard slain on the floor next to the corpses of his sister-in-law and nephew. Taran's eyes went wide and any semblance of fear was replaced by an immeasurable rage. Eleanor had to leave the room. She wanted to cry but knew there was not time.

The next men they ran into fared little better than the first. Taran was no longer acting on his training. He was fighting with raw rage. He stabbed the last enemy in the stomach with his dagger and then took his sword and thrust it up through the man's stomach up into his chest. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground as both the blades were removed. Aeron had suffered a few bruises when a man with a mace tried to whack him while pinned to the ground. Otherwise he was fine. Eleanor fought with an enemy's sword like she didn't care what happened to her and she sustained a small cut high on her left arm, but nothing dangerous or debilitating. Taran was, surprisingly, unharmed even with his lack of restraint.

As they left the living quarters, the Teyrna spoke up. "Howe's men must already have control of the castle." She mused depressed.

"Then let's kill them all." Said a darkly calm Taran. He had regained some control since his blind rage just a few minutes but violence was still all he wanted.

"I won't let you throw your life away!" Eleanor protested. She then came to a realization, "The main gates. Bryce must be there. If he can't be found you must escape through the servant's entrance in the larder."

"The only thing I must do is kill Howe."

"I agree, Howe must die, but you _must_ survive this first." With that they headed off down the steps of the narrow ways in the castle. As they neared the end of the steps, they saw a servant carrying a dagger who was running away.

"They've taken the castle. I'm gettin' outta here!" The man said as he stopped to explain himself.

"If you keep running, I'll kill you myself!" Taran shouted viciously.

Apparently it was convincing enough because the man turned and said "They were right behind me!"

Fortunately they actually outnumbered their opponents in this fight as only an archer and a soldier had followed the man. The archer never stood a chance as Taran rushed him, knocked his bow aside as he was about to fire, and slashed downwards through the man's collarbone. Eleanor, Aeron, and the servant overwhelmed the other man easily. After a few more fights, they reached the door to the family vault

"Here, take my key. There are some things we can't allow to fall into Howe's hands." Eleanor said when she realized how close it was. Taran knew that she was talking about the family sword and shield.

The Cousland family blade was well-used but also well cared for. There were some nicks in the blade but it was lightly enchanted and extraordinarily sharp making it an effective weapon in spite of its age. Taran never cared for shields but he slung the family shield across his back. The face of the shield was pocked with small dents where a chevalier's mace struck it. Taran planned on cutting off the traitors head if and when he found him. They moved towards the main gate, quickly and brutally cutting through a few groups of Howe's men

They opened the side door and found a melee between the few remaining Cousland guards, led by Ser Gilmore and a large batch of Howe soldiers complete with a mage. Eleanor and Aeron charged into the middle of the fray, doing damage against the tired Howe forces. Taran stayed on the periphery, eliminating the mage first as cloth robes and no hand to hand training made her an easy close range target, though she could do the most damage. The look in her eyes as he stabbed her made him sad. She looked unfulfilled, like she hadn't really begun to live. These eyes stuck in his mind even as he mercilessly slaughtered the archers who had been suffering from tunnel vision on the swirling mass of weapons and armor in front of them. In spite of his hate, Taran was still not used to killing, or rather the incredibly personal nature of it. It had begun to weigh upon him.

"Thank the Maker you're safe. I was certain Howe's men had gotten through." Said an exasperated and bloodied Ser Gilmore.

"They _did_ get through." Taran replied, eyes downcast, hands tightening into rage filled fists as he remembered the corpses of his nephew and sister-in-law, "Do you know where my father is?"

"He came through here earlier, badly wounded. I begged him to stay but he was determined to find you, he headed off to the servant's exit in the larder." Ser Gilmore said almost like he had failed them, "I will stay here and try to give you time to escape."

"Maker watch over you, Ser Gilmore." Eleanor blessed

"Maker watch over us all" Ser Gilmore finished grimly.

They ran along until they finally met the man who must have been leading the assault. A man well armored and wielding a large hammer blocked their way surrounded by a few of the rank-n-file. The servant that was following them fought like one possessed knowing that these were the only men between him and freedom. He himself killed a trained soldier on his own. Taran fought against the knight with renewed rage as he was the most responsible for the death of his family. Taran was busy dodging the hammer when a swordsman he didn't see struck from his left side. Taran jerked his head just far enough away that the sword grazed his head from near his temple down to his jaw below his ear. Eleanor hacked off the man's hand and finished him with a sword blow to the side of the head, leaving only the knight and the soldier Aeron had pinned. The servant cut the back of the knight's leg which dropped him to a knee. Taran aimed a stab at the man's neck, just above the armor. He died quickly and nearly silently. Taran entered the larder and shook his head when he saw Nan and one of the elven servants dead on the floor. He went to the back room and opened the door and his eyes went wide; his father's stomach had been cut open and he was rapidly bleeding out.

"Father!" Taran called out

"Bryce!" Eleanor called out at the same time as they both rushed to his side.

"I thought they had killed you. Thank the Maker you're safe." Bryce said even as he coughed and choked.

"Bryce, we have to get you out of here, find you healing magic." Hoped the Teyrna.

"I don't think I would survive standing." Then a familiar man walked into the room. "Duncan, I know I have no power to ask you but please, get my wife and son out of here."

"I will do as you ask, but this evil pales in comparison to the taint of the darkspawn. I came here for a recruit and the Blight demands I leave with one." Duncan proposed.

"I understand."

"You mean me? I have no interest in being some Grey Warden hero, all I want is vengeance." Taran replied

"The king is at Ostagar, we will inform him of this treachery and he will deal with Howe." Duncan attempted to placate the hate filled young man.

"Go on without me. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to give you time." Eleanor said.

Duncan had to all but knock out Taran to get him to leave his parents, especially his mother who was still in good enough health to escape. Even then, he refused to talk to the Warden for a perceived betrayal. The trip to Ostagar took a few weeks and the time began to lessen the sting, but when most of everyone you have ever known was just killed, it takes a long time to readjust.


	3. Promise of Revenge

AN: If you are still reading, I will be trying to get better with my writing on top of revising the first two chapters at some point, this is why it took so long. Reviews are always welcome as is criticism (helpful please)

Taran arrived at Ostagar accompanied by his hound and Duncan. Over the weeks of traveling he had stopped blaming Duncan for what happened, allowing all his hatred to fall on Howe. As they approached the ancient Tevinter fortress they were greeted by a regal looking man in golden tinged plate armor. Taran recognized him as King Cailan.

"Ho, there Duncan!" Cailan greeted cheerfully, extending his hand towards Duncan.

"Your Majesty!" Duncan exclaimed as he reached out his hand to receive the king's, "I wasn't expecting—"

"A royal welcome?" Cailan joked, eyes flashing at the situational humor, "I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty." The warden answered smiling slightly.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in this battle, glorious!" Cailan said with more enthusiasm than he should have considering he was risking his life. Cailan turned his attention to Taran, "The other wardens said you found another recruit, this is he?"

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty." Duncan offered

"No need, you are the youngest Cousland, Taran, was it?" Cailan inquired, showing a remarkable memory as it had been more than 15 years when they met.

"Yes, your Majesty." Taran had not forgotten his manners, in spite of his new, jaded attitude.

"Your brother arrived recently with Highever's men, but your father has yet to arrive." Cailan said, obviously ignorant of what had happened

Taran clenched his fists tight, gritted his teeth, and said, "He is dead, killed by Rendon Howe," the name tasted bitter in his mouth, "As was my mother, my friends," with growing rage, "My servants, and my brother's family!"

"Dead? Duncan, do you know what happened?" Cailan said honestly surprised.

Informative and calm, "Yes, the Arl betrayed the Teyrn after his men left for Ostagar. Had we not escaped, he would have told you any story he wished."

"I can't believe this." The king looked horrified, "I promise, as soon as we are done here, my army will march north and bring Howe to justice."

"What kind of justice?" Taran replied, hoping for something painful or gruesome.

"He will hang." Cailan resolved. Taran liked that image but hoped he would be able to end the wretch's life himself.

"Undoubtedly you want to see your brother," the king continued softly, "Unfortunately he is out scouting in the wilds"

"I am in no hurry to tell him." Taran grimaced imagining how his brother would react to the knowledge that his wife and son were dead.

"No doubt," the king said kindly, "I'm sorry, nothing can be done until your brother returns, and that won't be until after the battle. All I can suggest is you vent your grief against the darkspawn."

"I will do what I have to here, my lord, but Howe is my mission." Taran said wearily. It had been taxing bringing back all the memories.

Duncan decided to speak again, "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here within a week."

Cailan gave out a short laugh, "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've defeated these monsters three times and tomorrow should be no different."

"You seem pretty confident of that." Taran replied, forgetting his manners and who he was with.

"Overconfident, some would say, right Duncan? I'm not even sure this is a true blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but no sign of an archdemon." Cailan said almost sounding crestfallen.

"Disappointed? Your Majesty." Duncan replied flatly

"I was hoping for a war like in the tales!" The king exclaimed, looking like an excited boy, "A king riding with the Grey Wardens against a tainted god, but I suppose this will have to do." He sighed, "I must go before Loghain sends a search party. Good luck Grey Wardens!"

Taran looked at Duncan who, in spite of the king's confident words, looked anxious. "What the king said is true. We have won many battles against the darkspawn."

"You don't look very convinced." Taran pointed out.

Duncan gave a small sigh, "In spite of our victories here, the darkspawn hoard grows larger each day. By now, they probably outnumber us." He shook his head and looked at the ground, "I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I can't ask the king to act only on my feelings."

"Why not? He seems to like you quite a bit." Taran remarked

"Not enough to wait for the wardens of Orlais," Duncan sounded tired, like he had had this argument a few times, "He believes our legend alone makes him invincible. There are simply too few of us in Ferelden. We must do what we can, and count on Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference." Duncan smiled, "For that reason, we must proceed with the Joining ritual quickly."

Taran was genuinely confused; Aldous had taught him quite a bit about the Wardens, but never that they had some ritual they all needed to do. "Joining? What's that?"

"Every Grey Warden recruit has to undergo a secret ritual we call the Joining." Duncan explained vaguely, "It is brief but requires some preparation. To that end, we must hurry."

Taran became instantly suspicious. For the first time, it sounded like Duncan was holding something back. "There is something you aren't saying." Taran remarked through narrowing eyes.

"The Joining is…Dangerous, I cannot say more except that you will learn all in time. Until then, trust that this is necessary." Duncan answered without really providing any information.

Taran merely shook his head as Duncan turned to lead the way, "Is there anything else I need to do?" He said at last.

"Grab a hot meal, have a rest. Feel free to wander the camp." Duncan said while they walked, "All I ask is that you don't leave the camp. There is another Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair, seek him out when you are ready. He will bring the other recruits." Duncan gestured to Aeron, "Your hound will come with me. I will ensure the kennel master takes good care of him." With that Aeron obeyed with nothing more than a look from Taran and they walked across the massive stone bridge that spanned the gap.

Taran admired the view from the bridge as he walked. The only thing that marred the vista was a large area of black on the horizon. Taran figured that must be where the darkspawn are coming from, somewhere in the swamp to the south. Taran continued his walk towards the camp where it seemed everyone knew him by appearance as the new Grey Warden recruit. Even the camp guards knew exactly who he was.

Near the entrance of the army camp Taran witnessed a strange ritual. There were several mages in a circle encompassed by some sort of swirling whirlwind that could be seen from the outside but was not felt. Taran had rarely witnessed true magic and was always intrigued by their incredible abilities, particularly those of the dedicated healers. Flesh and bone knitting in mere moments was more astounding than the fireballs and lightning bolts of the elementalists to him. An older mage, about in her sixties, also commented upon how he was the new Warden recruit. She introduced herself as Wynne. Taran responded cordially but hurriedly left. She did not take kindly to being blown off but must have accepted it as she did not call him back.

Taran wandered into another mage, this one middle aged with reddish hair, arguing with a young soldier in a lighter set of metal armor with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"What is it now?" Demanded the irritated mage, "Haven't the Grey Wardens asked enough of the Circle?" It seemed that this soldier was the Warden Taran was told to find.

"I am here on behalf of the Revered Mother, ser mage" Alistair replied fumbling slightly, "She desires your presence."

"What her reverence 'desires' is of no import to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens—by the king's orders I might add." The mage said combatively.

"Should I have asked her to write a letter?" Alistair asked with a smirk.

The mage became angry, "Tell her I will not be harassed in the manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." He jabbed back

The mage shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Your glibness does you no credit."

"Aww, and here I thought we were getting along so well," Alistair joked sarcastically, "I was even going to name one of my children after you—the grumpy one."

"Enough!" Said the beleaguered mage, "I will speak to the woman if I must." He then turned away and cursed as he left, "Get out of my way you fool."

Taran stepped forward towards Alistair who said, "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Taran replied confusedly, "What?"

"Oh, sorry, just talking to myself. Wait, we haven't met, have we?" He thought for a moment and answered his own question before Taran could. "No, we haven't. You wouldn't happen to be another mage, would you?"

"Would that make your day any worse?" Taran asked.

"Not necessarily, but I always like to know the likelihood of being turned into a toad at any given moment." Alistair replied sounding completely serious. In spite of himself, Taran had to give a little chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm no mage."

"Great!" Alistair began observing Taran's equipment and slowly came to a realization, "Oh now I remember who you are. You are the new recruit Duncan sent word about, from Highever? I'm sorry, I should have recognized you."

Taran pondered aloud, "How does one recognize someone you have never met?"

"Duncan sent word, included a brief description. Wild brown hair stuck out in my mind." Alistair explained while looking at the mop of unkempt hair that had just gotten worse with travel and less care. Taran pushed the sides of his hair behind his ears at the remark. He had no intentions of cutting it, but that was no reason to look like a mess. He had forgotten most petty vanity except for his hair.

"I am Alistair and as the junior member of the order. I'll be accompanying you to prepare for the Joining." He introduced himself with a small bow.

"I am Taran, pleased to meet you."

"Have you ever actually fought darkspawn before?" Alistair asked, this time a great deal more serious than he had been.

"Not much of an opportunity to fight monsters when you live in a castle." Taran answered flippantly

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was." Said the now deadly serious Alistair, "I can't say I want to fight more of them…Anyway, why don't we head back to Duncan."

Duncan was near a large fire with Aeron in what looked like a set of ruined columns. Duncan observed as they approached, "So you found Alistair? Good. Then you are ready to begin the preparations." Duncan paused and then looked harshly at Alistair, "Assuming you are quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

"What can I say?" Alistair defended, "She ambushed way she wields guilt they should stick he in the army."

"So she forced you to sass the mage?" Duncan replied, poking a hole in Alistair's weak defense, "We can't antagonize anyone Alistair. We were just allowed back into Ferelden."

"I'm sorry Duncan." Replied the fully chastised Alistair, who looked around and saw that the other recruits were missing. "I guess I should retrieve our other recruits."

Taran waited silently with Duncan and Aeron around the roaring bonfire. Taran had to wonder why one man needed such a large fire; after all it was pretty warm here in the south.

Alistair brought back two men. One shifty looking man, maybe late 20's, dressed in a light set of leather armor. The other looked like he was born noble. Perhaps he was a minor knight who had proven himself skilled beyond his station.

Once they had all assembled, Duncan began to speak, "Now that everyone is here we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korkari Wilds to accomplish two tasks. First, you must obtain three vials of darkspawn blood. One for each of you."

Taran's sensed that something was wrong, "What do we need their blood for?" No answer to that question could be good. The other recruits looked uncomfortable when he asked. The same thought must have gone through their heads.

"It is necessary for the Joining." Duncan said, purposely vague again, "The second task: There was a Grey Warden archive in these Wilds. It was abandoned after we could no longer maintain such remote outposts. It has come to our attention that some scrolls were left behind. They were magically sealed so that no one but a Grey Warden could open them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls."

The fact that the blood was necessary for the Joining did not assuage any thoughts Taran had. Alistair finally spoke up, "Well, we should be on our way." With that, they left the camp past the guard and headed into the Wilds to retrieve blood for an unknown purpose.


End file.
